


Slow and Steady

by stuckys (dnwnchstr)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pure PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnwnchstr/pseuds/stuckys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>honestly i just wanted trans steve and bucky to get frisky so have this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

Steve gasps between kisses. His mouth is so full of Bucky that he can’t breathe properly and the growing heat between his thighs threatens to consume him. Bucky’s hand joins the heat, rubbing insistently at his crotch and making him moan dangerously loud.

He’s so much larger than Steve, caging him against the bed. He’s straddled his skinny hips and stripped him almost immediately. His binder lays discarded against the bedpost, the rest of his clothes pooled in a pile on the floor. Bucky’s lips curve against the soft indents in his skin from the binder, no doubt silently scolding him for wearing it too tightly.

Bucky’s hands are insistent at his chest, tongue scorching a path down his stomach. Steve’s breath is stolen from him and probably was from the second that Bucky agreed that he would continue. He’s too sticky and wet between his thighs for anything to be clean at this point, but Buck doesn’t seem to mind as he slides Steve’s boxers down his legs.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet,” he purrs, almost as if he’d struck gold. Fingers press to the lips of his slit and Steve’s throwing his head back against the pillow. Pleasure blossoms under his hand as he rubs, gently at first but with growing intensity as Steve squirms beneath him.

His thumb changes position, circling his clit and making him keen in need, a sudden whine escaping his lips. Bucky chuckles above him, slipping a free digit within him while he’s rather preoccupied with the pleasure coursing through his lower region.

The sudden tightness makes him gasp. His finger isn’t that large, but being a virgin always causes some problems. Steve feels himself pulsing around his finger as he continues to rub his clit, sliding the finger deeper into him. He’s slick and needy and rocks his hips against him in an attempt to drive him deeper.

“Oh, Bucky.” His voice shivers with desire and his fingers curl into the sheets.

“This worked up already, Stevie? I only have one finger in,” Bucky purrs above him. His eyes screw shut as the second slides in beside the first, working him open slowly but surely.

The tightness increases and Steve hisses in response, rocking his hips slower to accommodate.

“This okay?” Bucky murmurs as the pressure at his clit increases, rolling and circling the nub and driving him up a wall. Steve nods hastily, biting down hard on his lip. The digits slide deeper, deep as they’ll go, and Steve whines in impatience.

“Buck, c’mon.. I can’t wait,” he breathes, opening his eyes to look up at the brunette. His eyes are hooded in desire, his face a deep red, his hair hanging into his eyes.

With a hasty nod, Bucky’s sliding down his pants, slipping out of them and leaving them in the pile that Steve’s are in on the floor. His cock is thick and hangs heavily between his thighs and Steve can’t help but flush in response to seeing his arousal. Bucky obviously sees, because he smirks and juts his hips forward just slightly.

“Think you can take me, Rogers?” he smirks. Steve rolls his eyes and grabs his hand, pulling him down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Bucky’s breath smells like mint and cherries and something that he can’t quite identify, but it’s good. The warmth of Bucky’s body on top of his makes him shiver slightly.

“Shut up,” Steve chuckles breathlessly against his mouth. His lips are chapped and Bucky doesn’t seem to mind as his tongue meets Steve’s momentarily, humming gently.

Hands lift his thighs until they’re wrapped around the brunette’s waist and at the sensation of Bucky’s member against his slit, he shivers. Bucky’s hands massage his thighs gingerly before moving up to support himself as he leans over Steve.

“You ready?” he asks. Steve nods, taking the second of waiting time to slip his arms around Bucky’s neck and pull him closer.

“Slow,” he reminds him. Bucky smiles softly at him and kisses his cheek.

“Slow,” he agrees.

The first push is agonizingly slow. He enters him at a pace that’s almost painfully slow, but gentle as he gives tiny thrusts as he enters, attempting to accommodate him to his girth. Steve digs his hand into Bucky’s hair, willing himself to relax enough for Bucky’s member to be fully seated within him.

“You okay?” he murmurs. Kisses are being peppered across his cheek, his jaw, his lips.

“Just move,” Steve says and Bucky chuckles at the almost bossy tone in his voice.

The subsequent thrusts take his breath away. The fullness, the heat, the need burning in his belly steals all the oxygen in his lungs. He’s impossibly hard and thick and deep in him, bringing tears to his eyes with the sheer heaviness of the moment. The thrusts continue to build and it’s too much and not enough at the same time and he wonders briefly why he hasn’t done this before. 

Bucky’s lips are against his neck, kissing and biting his skin and leaving what will become bruises across his collar bone. A thumb rubs against his clit and he gasps. It’s not long until he’s clenching and groaning around him.

“Did you seriously just come early?” Bucky laughs against his throat, followed by a groan of need as he clenches around his cock again. Steve flushes impossibly dark and moans again once the thrusts start up again.

“Bucky, Bucky, harder,” he moans softly. The brunette’s grunts against his neck paired with his hot breath and the way he’s biting his neck drive him insane. He bucks his hips, groaning at the oversensitivity in his center.

The pace picks up and suddenly Bucky’s hands are grabbing him hard, and his groans turn into grunts as hot, sticky release fills him up. Bucky groans against him, his breath coming in hot puffs against his neck as his thumb continues its circular pattern around Steve’s clit. Another moan, Steve’s hips working against his hand and suddenly he’s coming undone again against him.

Bucky all but collapses beside him, his mouth hot on his neck and jaw as he pulls him to his chest. He’s sticky with release and sweat in the most gross ways possible, but he doesn’t dare move. And in reality, he doubts that he can stand with the way his knees are shaking.

“Didn’t know you got bossy during sex,” Bucky breathes against his neck, smiling in amusement. Steve snorts and shakes his head, reaching back to grab his hand and intertwine his fingers with Bucky’s. His hand is larger than Steve’s and encases it in his.

“You okay?” Bucky murmurs.

“Yeah,” Steve replies, pushing himself back into Bucky’s arms.

It’s all he can do to keep himself awake for the mere moments that he does, mumbling something about probably regretting not cleaning up in the morning. But, all he hears is Bucky’s breathing soften to a dull whisper in his ear, so he soon dozes off as well.


End file.
